


Cake and Cuteness

by NellyHarrison



Series: Teen Wolf Prompts [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU where everyone's alive, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Grocery Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellyHarrison/pseuds/NellyHarrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Allisaac, shopping for a cake."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake and Cuteness

"Did Boyd say Erica liked chocolate or mocha?" Allison asked, looking at the cakes. Erica’s birthday was coming up, and she and Isaac had volunteered to get her cake. Allison needed to get some groceries for her and her dad anyways, so she was perfectly fine spending a bit more time picking out a cake.

"Uh, is there a difference?" Isaac asked, furrowing his eyebrows as his mouth watered at the different treats.

Allison rolled her eyes. ”Yes there is a difference, Isaac. Mocha has a coffee taste to it and chocolate is just chocolate. How could you not know that?” she asked, laughing softly as she looked over at him.

"Didn’t really spend a lot of time thinking about cake," he muttered with a shrug. "Should I call Boyd and ask?"

"That would be helpful," she told him, smiling softly before leaning up and giving him a soft kiss. "I’m going to go get some candles and maybe vanilla ice cream to go with the cake. Let me know when you find out okay?"

He nodded and dialed Boyd’s number, his stomach growling a bit as he continued looking at the cakes. When he got his answer, he walked towards the ice cream aisle, wrapping his arms around Allison as she looked at the ice cream. ”Erica likes mocha,” he told her, kissing her cheek before letting her go. ”He also wanted to tell us that we should be at Derek’s loft at 6 to help finish setting up.

"Got it. Let’s go pick a cake. I need to drop these off and get ready before we go to Derek’s place," Allison stated, lacing her fingers with his as they pushed the carriage. "We might even be able to factor in some alone time if we hurry."

Isaac perked up at that, grabbing the carriage and rushing towards the cakes, leaving Allison to laugh softly as she followed. He was so easy to please, and she had grown to love pleasing him.


End file.
